Shy Crush
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Now that Season 4 had ended, the new contestants got to stay at Playa De Losers , a certain wide-eyed Moongirl and a certain ginger-haired deviant get to ponder their own feelings about each other. I'm so freaking sorry if the characters in this story act a little OOC at times, I'm terrible at that but if you overlook it enjoy the story. Rated T for some language


**I kept listening to the songs "Don't Tell Me" by Avril Lavinge and "Over You" by Chris Daughtry and this very story popped into my head and I just had to get on and start typing, it took a longer while than I thought… but here it is! It's a one-shot by the way, I'm so sorry  
**

**Now that Season 4 had ended, the new contestants got to stay at Playa De Losers , a certain wide-eyed Moongirl and a certain ginger-haired deviant get to ponder their own feelings about each other. I'm so freaking sorry if the characters in this story act a little OOC at times, I'm terrible at that in fact I think I've accidentally turned Scott into a tsundere but I can just see him being like that if he ever opened up and Dawn seems a little more or less innocent, but if you overlook it enjoy the story!**

Dawn's P.O.V:  
I was sitting outside on the porch silently meditating and clearing my thoughts

There was nothing more beautiful than the atmosphere of Mother Nature and letting it embrace you even when you know you're surrounded by people who may disagree. I understood that I lost the game but I'm okay, I played the game fair, I made new friends (animal friends included), and Cameron's generous offer of sharing his winnings with everyone was enough for support to help Mother Earth.

So it's not so bad. Then I remembered how I lost in the first place. "Scott…" I sighed as I said his name. Did I just sigh his name? That's strange I thought I was over him. I was still angry with him during my elimination and too add insult to injury he tricked me with false hope, but I got over him. Or at least I thought I did. I'm not sure if he knows I've forgiven him yet…

At first I thought he was unforgivable but the few weeks we spent together as teammates and as they call "losers" here, I saw that in his aura about his past and feelings of remorse, which I found extremely strange given his usual demeanor. Then I remembered I got distracted by his spiky red hair, his cold yet captivating blue eyes to his lean slender body that could be seen through his cutout shirt… "_What am I thinking?!" _I thought as I blushed red at the image of Scott in such a light.

My goodness…I never thought a feeling could get the best of me, and leave me so flustered. I suddenly felt my aura glow pink, like the blush on my cheeks.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Asked Zoey, as she found me out here

"Y-yes I'm…fine, I'm just wondering that's all…" I responded in my normally gentle voice, if not a little shyly

"What are you wondering about?" She asked again, curiosity in her eyes and in her aura. Since I knew Zoey wanted to make friends for the lack of friends she has at home, I decided I could tell her because I personally saw her as a friend and friends can tell each other anything.

"My aura's awfully pink lately"

"Oh…Is that a good thing?"

"For most people when they're in love"

Zoey seemed to brighten up with more curiosity, I didn't need to read it in her aura. "Oh! Who is it? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Umm…" "Well…"

Zoey's excited expression turned slowly into a frown. "Don't tell me…"

"You see…"

"It's Scott isn't it?" She asked dismally. Zoey knew, she saw the way I looked at Scott and how he got me voted off.

I sighed defeatedly "Yes…"

Zoey looked questioned and unsure. "Uh… I see…" "I don't approve of him, he got you voted off and most of our friends too! Oh and he stabbed you in the back" She reminded me.

"I know, but I've forgiven him but I'm just not sure if I could let him know"

"Then don't let him." A voice called out, judging by the hint of gruffness and the deep reddish aura I could feel, it was Jo. I blushed again, as I could tell she heard what we've been talking about.

"Hi Jo" Zoey greeted. It seems that she still wanted to get on Jo's good side and I have to say Jo's personality is one to be admired, her aura's always glowing with such aggression and pride.

"Listen Moony, I may not like you and I especially may not like the ginger even more but you have more pride than that so don't let him know until he practically begs you for it." She said smugly.

"You know what Dawn? Jo's right you do have more pride than that. But I believe in you. For all we know you could actually get on his good side, but…I won't promise anything…" she said, finishing awkwardly.

I smiled, thankful for Zoey and Jo's words of encouragement. "Thank you both."

"No problem."

"Whatever floats your boat"

They walked off and I could still hear them talking.

"So Jo, how'd you patch things up with Brick?"

I could see faint blush on Jo's cheeks. "Tch. Like I care about what Brick-house thinks." She scoffed. "And fine, thank you for asking but I still don't care"

Zoey giggled in victory and I giggled too. I felt better now, I did have more pride in me and I wasn't gonna jeopardize it for some guy, no matter how physically attractive he is, but I've still forgiven him but he won't know until he asks for it. Politely that is.

Scott's P.O.V

"Argh! Dammit!" I shouted as that feeling came back, the same pain in the pit of my stomach.

"Sha-What's up with you, boy?" Lightning asked, unable to ignore my sudden outburst.

"Nothing that concerns you." I replied cynically

"Well then could you sha-keep it down? Lightning's trying to chill"

I sighed, from what I could tell Lightning was horrible with private matters. For God's sakes after that one challenge with the ice and beetles, he practically yelled out to the other campers and the whole world my very first… I gulped…crush.

Flashback:

During nighttime

"Hey! Everyone Sha-Scott's got a crush on one of the chicks here!"

I blushed redder than my hair as his announcement was made. Wanting to sock him for yelling something I just told him not to mention, EVER.

"Hey Jockstrap, shut your stupid trap out there will ya? It's like freaking 2 in the morning!" Jo yelled, angry from exhaustion.

"You rotten youngsters! Can't even let the adults sleep in peace without saying the darndest things, go back to sleep ya little!" Mike said in a gruff old man voice, that was his alter-ego Chester.

"Sir, please go back to bed, our teammates are trying to sleep!" Brick yelled.

"Dude who is it?" Asked Sam, the only one interested while everyone else was grouchy from waking up.

"I'll tell ya, it's Sha-" I got to sock him like I wanted, so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"He's asleep now everyone" Everyone went to sleep that night, too tired to care about Lightning's announcement and in the morning nobody questioned us (thank God).

End Flashback

I felt my face warm at the memory, though maybe this time Lightning would keep his trap shut if I threatened him this time.

"it's Moonbeam" I muttered quietly.

"Creepy Girl?"

"Don't call her that! Well… she is creepy…but…" I couldn't even finish my sentences. Dammit Moonbeam! She's just trying to manipulate me with these…_feelings_… and then get back at me! I just know it!"You still like her don't ya?" He asked nonchalantly and not surprised.

I glared at him. How the hell did he know? He was such an idiot and still is, I'm surprised he even made it into High School.

"…Yes…" I snarled, praying he didn't see how red my face glowed.

"Sheesh you're sha-Head over heels for her" He teased, he did see how red I got.

"Then why'd you sha-Vote her off, if you sha-Like her so much?"

"Because I had to. She would only be in my way. It was inevitable, she kept looking at me funny ever since the challenge with the beetles."

"That's funny because once Creepy Girl told me" "If that freckle-faced a-hole Scott was gone, everything would be smooth sailing from here on out" He sneered and I glared back him

"Shut up, Lightning." I sneered back at him

"Well if you feel so bad why don't you talk to her? Or better yet apologize?"

My jaw dropped. "Apologize?!"

I never apologize, I didn't even apologize when I "accidently" broke this kids nose once with a single punch(well he called me Agent Orange!) Either way it wasn't happening.

" It's the best thing Lightning could think of. Though he's gotta say what you did to her, you're a cold son of a bitch" He said with a hint of amusement as if he was impressed.

"Lightning wishes you luck though" He said with a thumbs-up.

"Why?" I asked. Why would Lightning care? He was an jackass most of the time, not as big a jackass as I knew I was but he's still and f-ing jackass.

"'Cuz' ShaLightning loves a happy ending" He said giving me a thumbs up.

I stared at him dumbfounded and oddly thankful. Until I quickly brushed it off "Well don't get your hopes up" I said with my face slightly warm. "Do NOT say a word of this to anybody, or I'll cut you up with my sharks' tooth."

Lightning stared back at me apathetically "Sha-kay."

Normal P.O.V

By the pool where almost everyone was near, Scott saw Dawn meditating on the porch not too far from him, he stared not surprised but slightly irritated. Same old Dawn. He slowly approached her from behind. "Psst. Moonbeam, can I talk to you for a second?" There was only one person who called her that, she opened one eye. Remembering what Jo and Zoey told her she thought of a different way to respond. "What?" She asked, slightly harsh and slightly annoyed. Scott's eyes widened at her most not-like Dawn response. He leaned closer to her and whispered "Dawn, I wanted to apologize a-and…" He scratched his head in a nervous reaction. "What?" She asked not hearing what he said, less annoyed and more concerned.

He leaned even closer to her and whispered even quieter "I wanted to apologize… and tell you how sorry I am for voting you off and betraying you, it was very wrong of me and I promise you that something like that won't happen to you again."

"Do you suppose Chris will make a new season? Because I think the game is over, Scott." She said, slightly teasing him.

He blushed and glared at her, "Dawn seriously though, I know it was wrong of me. So... yeah… I'm sorry…and stuff" He whispered again, he had no idea apologizing could be this pride-killing, since he's pretty much never done that in his life.

Dawn suddenly brightened up but remembered what Jo and Zoey told her, and she remembered that she had more pride than that. "If you're really sorry you could say it loud enough for everyone to hear you" She said, crossing her arms.

He paused, now there's no _**way**_ that was going to happen. He leaned to her again and whispered again "Uh…actually I was thinking, it's better off if we keep this between us. I was a total asshole for tricking you and I'm very anguishful and full of remorse and guiltiness." He blushed again, realizing how dumb he just sounded, man he really sucked at apologizing, but Dawn would probably be the only person he could ever have the guts to actually apologize to.

As much as Dawn wanted to giggle and take him back she didn't want to go back on what Jo and Zoey reminded her. "I'm sorry Scott if you're really sorry, I want you to say loud enough for everyone to hear."

Scott looked at her in awe, Dawn was always the nice girl who was so innocent that nothing could break her, where did she gain such a sense of pride? He wanted to curse her for making him of all people commit such things like apologizing and feelings things like guilt, but everyone was staring at them now. Scott panicked.

"Sorry? Please, don't count on that, Fairy Princess. Like hell I would give you an apology" He said aloud for everyone to hear, smirking his trademark devious smirk.

Dawn looked hurt but she could tell through his aura that he was lying which was a surprise, he was pretty good at it during challenges back on the island.

"Well if you won't apologize I will. I'm sorry that any thought of me and you is cleared from my mind" She said as she went back to meditating.

Everyone looked shocked while Jo and Zoey looked at Dawn pleased and nodded at her in approval and Lightning shrugged at Scott in the 'you tried' way.

Dawn closed her eyes, proud that she went through with it. She giggled at his attempted apologies 'He's cute when he's like this' Dawn thought to herself.

"There's nothing I can do! She totally hates me, I know it!" He thought, but Scott was going to be persistent, he may not have been good at being honest but he wasn't going to give up now.

When everyone's attention was diverted, Scott immediately went back to the moonchild and leaned to her once more and whispered to her "Seriously Moonbeam, come on I really do want to apologize and I'm actually really sorry and I…" He paused for a moment, nervous and unsure while Dawn just stared at him confused but still thought he looked cute when he got awkward and flustered like this. He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "I don't want you to think of me as a bad guy, and did I mention I was sorry? Okay, yeah and…I hope you forgive me" He looked down blushing heavily, Dawn really was the only person he's ever had a crush on and the only one he's ever apolo-, well tried to apologize to.

That was enough to win Dawn over, she wasn't mad at him anymore in fact she'd never been more proud of him. Not to mention how much she still thought about how drawn she was to him, and that she could overlook the bad things about him because she could see the good things in him too. Plus the fact that he was very physically attractive was a bonus.

She leaned over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, taking him by surprise, her lips were soft and sweet. Scott's eyes widened and he touched where she kissed him, feeling hot as he flushed. "I forgive you, I forgave you a long time ago, I just needed to hear you say those magic words." "And I'm glad you tried apologizing to me I knew you meant it, I could read it in your aura"

Scott's feelings were a mixture of happiness, shock and relief but still a little flustered from her kiss

"Hey now, Lightning's the one who said I should apologize to you, I-I really didn't feel like it but I did anyway. Get it out of the way." He said, scratching his head and not looking at her

Dawn looked at him confused for a while but she smiled at him, because she knew he was lying. Or at least she knew he couldn't be honest.

"By the way you call that a kiss, Moonbeam?" Dawn couldn't help but giggle and Scott couldn't help but smile at her.

**P.S Anguishful is not really a word, LOL ^_^'**


End file.
